I only love you
by honey bunny boo
Summary: When something bad happens to Rio who is the only one who can get through to her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll. I know i haven't been active lately but well school's been keeping my busy. But hey this one should be kinda good because I'll telling some of my friends about it and I don't want them to read another of my sucky stories. So here you go!

Author-Honey Bunny Boo

Chapter 1-I'm sorry i wasn't there for you.

Parings-Rio & Kousuke

Setting-Park, alley, hospital.

I warn you, in this chapter Rio has something very bad happen to her. So those of you who don't want to read something like that don't yell at me for it in the end.

I own nothing, but I can get pretty close..in my dreams. ( ------it's a sad face

ENJOY!

The sun was shining in the park and Rio just loved the ice cream she had forced Kousuke to buy for her.

"You really like chocolate, don't you?" Kousuke asked as he gave Rio her 3rd. cone.

"Yes, very much!"

"You keep eating so much and you'll get f...whoa!"

"Now what were you saying?" Rio asked as she got up and walked away, leaving the red haired teen on the ground.

"Hey..wait up! We have to go see Rutherford today." Kousuke yelled running after the small girl.

"Oh, yea, that's right. We have to go get those papers from him today."

At that moment Kousuke's cell phone rang.

"Hello?..yea...no...it can wait?..okay i'll be right there..bye."

"Something important I hope."

"Yea. It was Ryoko. She needs someone to walk her to the store. She lives in a pretty bad neighbor hood and I told her to call if she needed to go anywhere after dark. You don't mind walking the last few blocks alone, do you?"

"No, not at all. It's not too dark and it's only a little ways away from here."

"Thanx, Rio."

Kousuke ran off to help Ryoko and Rio kept walking toward Eye's house. She decided it would be easier and faster to take the alley the rest of the way.

About halfway through Rio realized how dark it had gotten and started to wish she hadn't taken this way.

**_It'll be okay. It's not that dark out and your already halfway to Eye's house._**

Rio kept telling herself that it wasn't scary, but for the first timein her whole life Rio was truely afraid.

Then something in a shadow moved and Rio stopped. She listened for awhile and heard the sound of breathing.

"Who..who's there?" Rio's voice trembled as she looked all around her and saw that all the shadows had the shapes of people that could only be seen if one knew to look for them. It wasn't like Rio to overlook something for so long and whoever this was, they had been following her for a longtime. When no answer came to her question she got the idea that this was just a joke. Another one of Kousuke's sick plots to scare her, but she wasn't going to fall for this one.

But Rio soon found out that this was NOT Kousuke, or anyone else that would play a prank on her. As Rio reached for her cell phone to call Eyes about 15 huge, biker looking guys stepped out of the shadows. All of them weremuch bigger then she was and she had no weapons with her.

**_Should I run? And if I DO run, can I outrun all of them? _**

Rio had wasted too much time thinking. The men were closing in on her fast and there was no gap for her to escape from if she did decide to run.

"Hey, cutie. How ya doing tonight? Wanna have some fun?" The leader, or at least shw thought he was the leader, stepped toward her. He was holding a rope in his left hand.

Two from behind her grabbed her arms and the leader tied them together.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Rio kicked and screamed as they started to take her skirt off. After she kicked one the face they tied both her legs to different poles that were paced about 3 feet apart.

Rio cried as they raped, beat, robbed, and left her all alone in the alley. She soon feel into a kind sleep like state, in other words, she passed out from stress. Rio couldn't even hear her cell phone ring. Even if she had, she couldn't have reached it.Hours passed when she finally woke.

"Rio...Rio where are you?"

"Kou..suke, is that you?"

"Where are you, Rio?" Kousuke yelled as he ws about halfway through the alley, almost where Rio was.

"I don't want to have to say it again, Rio!"

crying sound coming from shadows

"Rio?"

"Stay away! Don't look at me," a weak voice that sounded like Rio whispered.

"Rio, it's just m..OMG!(oh my god, to those who don't know that) What happened to you!

He wanted an answer, but she couldn't speak ,culdn't even look him in the eye.

He untied her and held her in his arms.

i'm so sorry ,Rio. This is all my faut. I never should have made you walk alone at night." Kousuke tried to hold her, comfort her in any way he could, but she wouldn't even look up. Her eyes were filled with tears and had lost all life that they had ever had in them.

Kousuke took out his cel phone and called 911. She needed to be taken to a hospital soon. She was bleeding from her head and stomach.

**Later: In a hosital waiting room.**

"It's all my faultthis happened to her. I shoud have walked her to your place, " Kousuke said to Eyes as they waited to hear the news on Rio.

"You can't blame yourself, Kousuke. You didn't know that she would take the alley, or that there would be a gang waiting in it," Eyes tried to settle Kousuke down before Ryoko arrived.

"I got here as fast as I could. What happened? Is she okay?"

"We don't kow yet," Kosuke replied, lookig at the floor. He never looked up. Not until the doctor came in to announce Rio's condition.

"She'll be okay. She has stitches in her stomach, buth other then that the only thing she'll need is possibly some thearopy."

"Can we go see her?" Kousuke blurted out.

"She's sleeping right now. but you can go in if you don't wake her. She's had a pretty bad night."

"Thank you, Dr. Neal." Eyes said shaking the doctor's hand before joining his friends to go up to Rio's room.

They quietly walked into Rio's room and found seats. Kousuke sat by the window, Ryoko sat by the door, and Eyes sat by the bed. All of them sat in silence until Ryoko had to leave.

"Sorry to have to leave like this, but I have a track meet tomorrow morning and I have to get some rest. I'll be back right after the meet to see her."

"I better be going to. I have to call and cancel my tour to France that I'm supposed to leave for tomorrow morning. I can't leave Rio for a week right away after this." Eyes said standing up.

"I'll stay here with her so she's not alone when she wakes up. Besides, I don't want to leave her alone for one second after tonight."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Eyes said as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Kosuke sat there for hours, waiting for Rio to wake up. He worried that she wouldn't after four hours passed, but he still sat there all night. Soon it was 5:36 am and she woke.

Rio sat up and looked around the room. She noticed Kousuke and sighed.

**_Why am I afraid to look at him? He should be ashamed of me. I'm a whore. A stupid little whore who got herself in trouble and worried her friends for hours whileI just cried, helpless and naked in an alley._**

"Rio, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"..."

"Please say something...anything."

"..."

"Just say yu hate me for ot being there, yell at me, hit me! DO SOMETHING!"

"It's not your fault..that i got hurt. It was stupid of me to take the alley at night and I overlooked all the signs that they were there."

"Don't say that. I should have been there for you. I should have been there to teach those guys a lesson for even thinking of hurting the one I love! I'm sorry, Rio. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.

Well, that's it for chapter one. What did you think? Did I make it too cheesy? I think I did ,but I promise I'll continue to update as soon as I can. Please review and give suggestions to help me with the next chapter. I know what I want to do after Rio gets out of the hospital, but shouldI have some stuff happenwhile she's still there? Tell me what you think. Bu-byez 0


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! How are ya'll doing? I'm good. I don't have this chapter down on paper, but I have it in my head and I'm ready to work.

I'd like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really love you for it. And to those who didn't, I just hope you liked the story.

* * *

**Story: I only love you**

**Author: honey bunny boo**

**Chapter 2: Pay back. Are you ready to play?**

**Pairings: Rio x Kousuke and slight Rio x Eyes**

**Setting: Hospital, train station, alley.

* * *

**

Kousuke sat in Rio's room, waiting for her to wake up again. She'd fallen asleep after she had some water.

Kousuke couldn't stay there much longer, not if he was going to find out who had done this to his friend. He was going to find them and he WAS going to teach them a lesson for hurting his friend.

knock knock

"Come in," Kousuke whispered.

"How is she?" Eyes asked walking in the room and putting a melon on the table next to Rio's bed.

"I don't know. She's hardly said a word to me all day. Could you watch her for me? I have something I have to take care of."

"Going after those guys won't take back what they did to her. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but I can't stand the thought that they are going to get away with what they did. I can't just let them go, not after that. I won't!"

"Do what you wish, I can't stop you."

"I'll be back later tonight. Take good care of her while I'm gone."

Eyes didn't say anything, or if he had Kousuke just didn't hear it before he shut the door.

Inside Rio's room Eyes waited for Rio to wake up. He sat there for a very long time. The nurse came in to check on them and offered Eyes a glass of water.

Rio woke up after the nurse left the room. She sat up and looked straight at Eyes. Her eyes were clouded with tears and looked so dead. She was pale and when she opened her mouth to speak no word came out.

"Would you like some water?" Eyes asked after she had tried to speak again. Rio nodded her head and took a cup of water Eyes handed her. She drank it quickly and smiled weakly, but she still didn't speak.

"Can I get you anything?"

Rio looked around the room and noticed that they were the only ones there.

_Why is he talking to me? Where's Kousuke? He was here earlier, wasn't he? Yes, of course he was.He spent the night here..with me, right by my side._ Rio smiled at the thought that Kousuke had cared enough to stay with her all night.

"Rio, are you okay?" Eyes ahd become worried for her. She wouldn't speak and kept staring at the walls of the room.

All Rio could do was nod her head. She smiled at him and noticed that his hand was sitting on her bed. She reached for it and grabbed his hand. She was trying to tell him that she would be okay, but mostly she was making sure that she was still alive.

"Your so cold." Eyes said taking his hand away from hers. She almost started to cry.

"I..I'm sorry, Eyes. It's all my fault that this happened."

Eyes looked shocked. What had he done to make her feel that it was her fault. He lifted his hand to her face and brushed some hairs away from her eyes. "None of this is your fault. It's no ones fault. You can't blame yourself."

"Thank you, Eyes." With that said Rio feel asleep again. Eyes stayed with her.

Meanwhile, Kousuke was calling Hiyono.

"Hello," Hiyono said.

"Hey, Hiyoko."

"IT'S HIYONO!"

"Yeah, sorry. I have a favor to ask of you. Can you meet me at the train station in a half hour?"

"Sure, but can I ask why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Now hurry up."

click

Kousuke told Hiyono what had happened to Rio.

"Is she okay? Why aren't you with her now?"

"I have to get back at the people who did this to her and I need your help to do it. Do you think you can?"

"Yeah. Just tell me what you need me to do. I'll do anything to help."

"I need to use you as bait. I have a feeling they will be in the same alley and I'm going to send you in, while I'm following close behind, and draw them out. Then all I have to do is beat them to a bloody pulp!" (muhahahahaha, Kousuke's plan is so evil and against eveything I stand for)

So they set off from the train station to the alley and proceded with the plan. After the gang had been tricked out of the shadows and Hiyono was safely at Kousuke's side, Kousuke pulled out a deck of cards and looked the leader straight in the eyes. "How about we play a little game?"

"Why should we?"

"Look around you. See anything odd."

Silence.

"No? Let me help you." Kousuke took a controll out of his pocket and pushed a button. All aruond the men lights came on and timers started. All of them were counting down from 1 hour. "So do you want to play my game now?"

"How about we beat you up, play with your little girl friends there, and leave you to be blown up by your own trap?"

"I don't think so. We have friends at the ends of each exit. I'm trying to give you a chance to save your lives by letting you play my game. So I'm going to ask you one more time, do you want to play my game?"

"It seems I have no choice. How do I play?"

"It's an easy game with simple rules. There's a table over there with a light on it. Go sit down in one of the chairs and I'll explain the rules."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please, for the love of all things good and pure, review! I need ideas. And I might be putting up a one shot soon. So tell me if you want me to or not. I'm not able to make decisions on my own. Bu-byez 


End file.
